


You Were My Happy Place

by HJ1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, F/F, Getting saved by Sara makes Ava extra hot for her, One Shot about Sara saving Ava, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Saving Ava makes Sara thirsty, Some Fluff, Tried to do porn without plot but it turned out to be porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJ1/pseuds/HJ1
Summary: Ava gets taken by Darhk in a mission and Sara is not going to let her get killed so the Legends go to save her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoiler?) This is set as if Jax hasn’t left and Constantine has not shown up yet. 
> 
> It's going to be a couple of chapters only. Enjoy!

 

Gideon had told her she had an incoming call from the Time Bureau but since the last mission the Legends had taken on had been accomplished smoothly – or about as smoothly as the Legends missions go – she was not sure what Sharpe was calling about now.

 

Sara had come to the conclusion from what seemed like a lot of unnecessary calls that either Agent Sharpe simply liked scolding them for sport or she actually enjoyed talking to her. Sara figured it was most likely the first one. Although, since Ava had pulled her out from the void during their Viking undertaking, their relationship had changed slightly, it was slightly less formal, Agent Sharpe seemed more comfortable and easygoing around her since. So maybe the latter option was not so farfetched.

 

“Gary?” Sara frowns in confusion as the screen turns on and it’s not Ava Sharpe she finds, but instead, Gary Green.

 

Sara scans him quickly. He looks nervous, guilty and refuses to make eye contact. He is not the slickest person when it comes to his behavior. He always seems rather fidgety and uneasy, but it’s different this time. He looks pale and concerned beyond what she has ever seen.

 

“Captain Lance… the… the Time Bureau would like to thank you for another job well done,” he speaks.

 

Sara’s frown consolidates, “What? You’ve never thanked us for any missions. Gary what the hell is going on? Where’s Ava?” she asks strongly.

 

“Agent Sharpe is …” he stutters.

 

“Gary, what is going on?!” Sara emphasizes once more, her jaw tightening at the strange vibe she is getting from this entire situation.

 

Gary looks around as if to check that he is alone. “Hold on,” he tells her as he seems to go find an even more isolated and safer space to speak.

 

“Agent Sharpe has been taken,” he tells her once he is sure that he cannot be heard.

 

“What?” Sara responds quickly. “What do you mean taken?” she asks with a tone of anger.

 

 Gary swallows. “The Time Bureau thought taking on Darhk was too difficult at first but they thought that if maybe they went in with the right plant then they could defeat him so they set up a team to go against him and Agent Sharpe was leading the mission, but she has gone missing. The team sent has been presumed dead and she has been confirmed to be taken but we are not sure if she’s alive,” he explains.

 

Sara’s mouth falls open in shock. _Shit. This is not good._ “Why hasn’t the Time Bureau sent an extraction team?” she exclaims.

 

“The mission was high risk, covert and that means that if anyone is captured, they are on their own. The Bureau said it wouldn’t risk any more agents if it was not a success… There is no extraction plan. No one is going,” he says distraught.

 

Sara lets out a sigh. She blames herself instantly. She thinks maybe if she hadn’t turned Rip in and he had stayed in charge then he would never allow this to happen. _Maybe_. She’s not sure anymore. But that does not matter right now. She cannot let Ava die. She cannot let Darhk kill another person she… cares about? She’s not sure how she feels about Ava but now is not the time for settling that either. She’s not letting her die either way.

 

“But… you can go,” Gary adds. Every part of him is hoping Sara takes this mission. He’s her only hope.

 

Anger comes next for Sara. _How could the Time Bureau be so stupid as to go after Darhk just like that?_ More importantly, _why did they have to send her?_

 

“Isn’t Agent Sharpe busy supervising us? Why was she sent?” Sara asks, helplessly seeking an answer.

 

“She wasn’t sent. She volunteered,” Gary explains.  

 

_Sigh. Damn it Ava!_

 

“You’re right. I can go,” Sara agrees. “Okay, Gary, tell me her last known location and everything I need to know.”

 

He sighs and lets out a small smile in relief that Sara has agreed to go save Agent Sharpe.

 

*********

“We have a new mission,” Sara announces to the rest of the team after she calls them for a meeting.

 

“Alright, what’s the anachronism?” asks Amaya.

 

“We’re not handling an anachronism now. We have a more important mission,” Sara states.

 

“Oh, sounds exciting,” comments Ray, “what are we doing?”

 

“We’re going to save Ava from Darhk,” Sara says with a dead serious face.

 

“Woah, what?” Nate reacts as he looks around the team.

 

“She’s been captured by Darhk and his daughter and the Time Bureau isn’t going to save her so we are. Now, unless anyone has any serious complaints, we need to go, now,” she states.

 

“Doesn’t she hate us?” Mick asks as he lays and drinks his beer as usual.

 

“We’re not letting Darhk kill anyone else. Now let’s go,” Sara states firmly. Everyone can see her seriousness, they agree with her statement and they get ready to follow their captain’s orders.

 

“What’s the plan?” asks Jax.  

 

“We aren’t going to fight the Darhk’s, we know we can’t take them so the plan is to find her and get her out quietly. We’ll leave the Darhk’s for later,” Sara states.

 

They nod and get to work.

 

“Gideon, take us to the coordinates Gary sent,” Sara commands the computer.

 

“Yes, Captain Lance,” Gideon responds.

 

*************

 

Ava sits there in the metal chair, her hands tied behind her back and her feet tightly knotted to the chair as well, cutting her circulation all around.

 

Her entire body is cold from the temperature of the room which is rather low but her skin also feels on fire at the same time. Darhk has been torturing her for information on the Time Bureau and the Legends because he wants to kill them all so they stop interfering with his plans.

 

It hasn’t been that long, merely a few hours since she’s been caught, but the physical beatings combined with magic have her exhausted. She’s not sure how long she can take it. The Darhks are either going to get sick of torturing her and not getting anything in return and kill her or they could keep this up until her body simply gives up from the pain when it is too much to handle. Either way, she knows she’s going to die. She knew when she volunteered that if the mission went sideways the Bureau wouldn’t come for her and death would be certain in that case.

 

They weren’t coming for her, no one was. She kept coming in and out of consciousness during the interrogation, her mind trying to go to her happy place and she was surprised to find that the one thing that gave her a little peace was… Sara. She kept picturing her blonde hair flying about, her smile, her eyes…

 

She chuckles slightly though it hurts. She thinks of how she had been taking any excuse to call the Waverider just to talk to her, to see her. She keeps thinking of how she had been so rude to the Legends, so demeaning to them, she thinks of how she pretended to find Sara absolutely irritating all the time when that feeling had faded long ago.

 

She is about to pass out again and in the background she hears Darhk and his daughter shouting, she hears gunshots and what sounds like fighting… then everything goes dark.

 

*********

 

 _So much for quietly,_ Sara thinks as she slams her baton into one of the dozens of watchmen Darhk has outside the warehouse he’s at for the time being.

 

The rest of the team is doing their own bit of fighting as well. It’s about as loud as it could get. Darhk and his daughter will be coming soon, she knows it. She needs to find Ava.

 

She takes down another watchman and goes around the rest, trying to find the blonde while her team take on the rest and provide a distraction.

 

She makes it all the way to the back and finds a closed door. She kicks it down and the sight stops her in her tracks for a few seconds.

 

 _Ava…_ tied to a chair, bleeding.

 

She runs to her and gets on her knee right before her and gently lifts her face. “Ava,” she calls out. _Please wake up._ She can’t be dead… _no, no, no, no._

Ava’s eyes flicker as she begins to wake up, barely aware of what is happening.

 

“S…sara,” she manages faintly.

 

Sara’s eyes widen in relief and she sighs. _She’s alive._ She immediately starts removing the restraints.

 

“Sara! Darhk is here and so is his daughter, we have to go now,” Jax informs her via their coms.

 

“Ava, we need to go,” Sara tells her as she helps the half conscious agent up. The woman can barely stand but Ray appears in the room moments later, un-shrunk, and lends her a hand. They carry her together and escape to the Waverider.

 

Ray tells everyone they got Ava and the team retreats.

 

Darhk catches a glimpse of Sara, Ray and Ava escaping but is unable to stop them.

 

The legends safely reach the ship and Sara and Ray take Ava to the med bay. They lay her down on a chair.

 

“Gideon! Help her!” Sara commands.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sara sits in the med bay, she does not leave for a moment.  

 

Everyone else goes back to their normal activities.  

 

She paces impatiently for a while, then sits with her head dug in her hands.  

 

****** 

 

She glanced at Ava every now and then over the course of several hours. It hurt Sara to see her unconscious, it hurt her to think of what she had been through but the tall blonde looked beautiful laying there. She had never seen her this vulnerable.  

 

Ava was beautiful, not just now. Sara had found her attractive from the moment she met her. Ava’s hostile attitude had been kind of a turn on, but the first few encounters had not been very encouraging in the romantic sense.  

 

Sara could almost kiss her now but she didn’t want to, not while she was unconscious.  

 

She would be lying if she pretended her interest in Ava had not peaked when Sara confirmed that Ava was attracted to women. It happened during their mission to save Stein and recover Beebo from the Vikings. One of the crude Viking men had asked them about their husbands and Ava had almost scoffed and said she “wasn’t the husband kind”. It could have meant half a dozen other things. Most people would probably have taken that to mean that she was married to her job or something similar, but in that moment, Sara’s gaydar had gone way off and the filthy part of her mind had instantly taken that as a challenge to sleep with her. 

 

She didn’t mind the occasional one night stand with the women she met on her travels and sometimes when she had considered having one with Ava she imagined that it would not be a problem even though she would be engaging with her more than once because of their professional relationship, unlike all her other experiences. Most of the time however, when she considered sleeping with Ava, the thought was more constant, as if it could be more than just a onetime thing.  

 

If she weren’t so concerned at this moment, she might let her head think back to thoughts she has had before about how Agent Sharpe might be in bed... top, or bottom? 

 

“Sara,” Ava says faintly.  

 

Sara smiles when she turns to the sound. She stands and approaches the blonde on the chair. She looks better. Gideon has healed her as expected.  

 

“Hey,” she replies with a smile and almost on instinct reaches with her hand and pushes a lock of Ava's hair behind her ear with her fingers. She furrows her brows for a millisecond at her own tender action. She had not realized how relieved she felt until just now. She feels like she had been holding her breath since she found Ava in that dark, cold room and it took the blonde calling her name to be able to finally breathe again. She definitely cares about her, no point in denying that now. “How are you feeling?” she asks.  

 

Ava smiles, “good as new,” she responds as she begins to rise from her seat, noticing she is in the Waverider's med bay. Sara helps her up and neither one notices the short moment they hold hands during that.  

 

Sara sits on the chair next to Ava. 

 

Ava removes the bracelet that checks her vitals and brushes her hair to one side with her hand.  

 

Sara can't help but notice how beautiful she looks when she has her hair that way and she smiles shortly.  

 

“You came for me,” Ava says in disbelief. 

 

“Of course I did,” Sara answers. 

 

It does not go unnoticed by Ava that Sara uses the singular pronoun "I" rather than "we" to refer to the whole team of Legends.  

 

“Are you okay?” Sara asks. She means it beyond the physical sense. Torture takes a toll on people’s mental state as well and she knows it.  

 

Ava hesitates before answering, “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”  

 

It’s a short answer and it is what Sara expected from her but not what she hoped for.  

 

Ava faces the blonde. They’ve never been this close to each other.  

 

“If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here. I know what you’ve been through and I know it’s hard to talk about and even harder to move on from,” Sara adds to her words sincerely.  

 

Ava blinks. She thinks all of a sudden about everything she knows about Sara from her file at the Time Bureau and recognizes that if anyone understands the kind of pain she has just endured, it is her.  

 

Ava nods but remains quiet. She takes a breath as it sinks in that Sara saved her and that she’s alive just because of her. Sara isn’t rubbing it in her face like the cocky and arrogant person she thought Sara was the first time they met, or telling her to get back to work like someone at the Time Bureau might. She’s just sitting there with her, saying all the right things, being there for her and nothing more.  

 

Ava wonders how long she has been unconscious and how long Sara had been in the room before she woke up. She checks her watch.  

 

 _4 hours_. Had she been waiting for her all that time? 

 

Sara patiently awaits for a sign to let her know what to do but with no answer after a moment, she wonders whether or not she should give her some time alone.  

 

“You were my happy place”, speaks Ava to Sara’s surprise. She says it firmly and clearly.  

 

Sara doesn’t brake eye contact. It’s honest, and it’s a lot to take in, but she doesn’t really have any trouble taking it in at all.  

 

Ava watches Sara process her confession. She spat it out without thinking. She just needed her to know. She wasn’t sure how Sara would react but there she is now, looking right at her without a word.  

 

Ava gets nervous and her lip trembles for a moment.  

 

Seconds later, she sees a smile on Sara’s face. She mimics it automatically.  _That’s not a terrible reaction. That’s a pretty good one actually._  

 

Ava reaches for Sara’s hand in on the chair, sort of. She touches Sara’s fingertip with her own. Sara smiles at the faint touch.  

 

Ava glances at Sara’s lips and then leans in to kiss her. Sara leans in too to bring their lips together.  

 

“Hey, dinner’s ready. Oh, you’re up. Glad you’re okay Ava, uh, I mean, Agent Sharpe. Dinner is ready if you guys are up for it,” says Nate, completely oblivious to the moment he has just interrupted.  

 

Ava and Sara pulled back before they got their chance and as soon as they heard him.  

 

“Thanks Nate,” responds Sara and he walks away.  

 

Sara turns to Ava but the moment seems to be gone. Ava stands and clears her throat, she gives Sara her back, “I should leave,” she says trying to keep her tone even.  

 

Sara thins her lips for a second. “Okay,” she says.  

 

Ava turns, surprised at the answer and hoping for another. She hides her disillusionment as best as she can.  

 

Sara takes note of her reaction. “After dinner,” she continues as she stands.  

 

“I…, we’re not allowed to fraternize…” begins Ava.  

 

“Gideon makes a great steak,” Sara says, not allowing Ava to reject the invite. “And you need to gain your strength back. You need to take a moment. The Time Bureau doesn’t know you’re here. I won’t tell them if you don’t,” she says with a small smirk as she walks to the door.  

 

Ava lets out a small smile back and follows her.  

 

They make it to the Galley where everyone is gathering to eat.  

 

Ava steps into the room a bit shyly. She stands prepared for any looks or comments to let her know she’s unwanted. She tries to maintain her professional posture but no one takes note of it. Half the team takes a seat while the rest set up some food on the table.  

 

They all go about comfortably as if they’re used to having her there.  

 

Sara directs Ava to the table and pulls out a chair for her.  

 

Amaya puts a plate in front of Ava and Ray places a cup and some utensils while Jax serves her some juice just like the team has done for each other. Meanwhile, the boys are arguing about who the better Superhero is.  

 

“Green Lantern is not cooler than Superman, come on man!” Jax counters Nate. “Ray, back me up here man,” Jax calls for support.  

 

“I agree with Jax, Superman is way cooler,” Ray concurs.  

 

“Zari, you have to agree with me,” Nate calls for his own backup.  

 

“There are way better superheroes in the future so I’m gonna stick to those,” Zari responds.  

 

Nate turns to Amaya, but she speaks before he does, “I’m not even going to get into this,” she says.  

 

“Ava?” Nate asks.  

 

The blonde is taken by surprise with the question.  

 

“Don’t drag her into this,” Sara states and Nate purses his lips in defeat.  

 

They continue the discussion as they finish setting the table and all take a seat.  

 

“Let’s eat!” states Mick as he digs into the steak. 

 

Ava watches in silence, surprised by the whole dynamic of the team. They almost seem like a family and despite all their confrontations and struggles with the Bureau and her, they welcome her and treat her like part of the team without mistrust.   

 

They have dinner together. They chat, make jokes and tease each other. Ava actually enjoys herself. The guilt takes over her as she realizes how judgmental she was of the Legends.  

 

As soon as they are finished, Mick tries to leave.  

 

“No way Mick, your turn to clean up,” Sara calls out to him before he escapes.  

 

He groans but accepts his fate, “Fine!” he says as he stomps back inside.  

 

Sara walks out and Ava follows her. The rest of the team wish their goodnights as they disappear from sight.  

 

Sara leads the way to her room.  

 

She and Ava find themselves alone.  

 

“Sara, I want to thank you again, for saving me,” Ava says softly as she walks towards Sara. Her trained stance unbroken.  

 

“Yeah, sure,” responds Sara with a smile and short nod as she moves towards Ava as well. “You don’t have to do that you know,” she comments.  

 

“Do what?” Ava asks.  

 

“Be all formal around me, it’s okay. You’re not on duty remember?” Sara points out as she steps closer to Ava.  

 

Ava breathes in and out slowly before relaxing. She lets her arms fall to her sides. “I was… scared,” she says as she swallows hard.  

 

“I know,” Sara responds, distressed on her behalf.  

 

“I thought I was going to die and then you…” Sharpe stops herself as the memory from the recent event strikes.  

 

Sara closes the space between them as she pulls Ava from the back of her neck and unites their lips in a kiss.  

 

Ava is taken aback by the action and she pulls away. “I can’t, we shouldn’t,” is what she says. She doesn’t even allow herself to enjoy it. 

 

Sara looks surprised and disappointed as the tall woman yanks herself away from her grip.   

 

“I should get going. It’s protocol to check in in these situations and I’ve already waited too long,” Ava points out as she takes her work stance, her back straight and her hands behind it. 

 

Sara scoffs. “I guess you gotta follow protocol, gotta follow your orders. Always,” she stresses almost to provoke Ava as she recalls the ‘no fraternizing’ comment she had made earlier and assumes the reason she pulled back was because the Time Bureau did not allow such romantic entanglements.  

 

“Yes,” Ava states, her jaw tight and her eyes staring directly at Sara, trying her best not to look away to keep sturdy.   

 

Before she adds more, Sara jumps in, “Screw protocol and orders. You almost died because everyone was too busy following protocol and orders!” she says with her voice a little louder than before.  

 

Ava doesn’t respond, rather she looks at her watch which also opens the gate that leads her right back to the Time Bureau. She opens the portal.  

 

Sara breathes out quickly and shakes her head.  

 

Ava turns around, about to step into the portal. She wants Sara to stop her even though she knows she just turned her down.  

 

“You didn’t have a problem not following orders once,” Sara comments before Ava leaves. She refers to the time she pulled her from the void of course.   

 

 _For you_ , Ava thinks. Sara is right about that. Ava had gotten in trouble for that, but just as she had told Sara, it had been worth it. Sara had needed her that time. Funny enough, she was the one that needed Sara now.  

 

“I guess it’s better this way, because if you’re going to be ashamed about this or if you’re going to regret it, then we shouldn’t,” Sara says.  _Where did that come from?_ She asks herself. If this had been some random woman at some strange time period she would have simply seduced her and not cared about whether there would be guilt or shame involved or she would have let her go. But this proved it, Ava meant more, and she didn’t want her if it wasn’t right.  

 

When Ava stands there and does not respond, Sara turns away because she doesn’t want to see the woman walk away from her for what has to be the most ridiculous reason she can think of.  

 

Ava sighs. She was not ashamed, and she knew she would not regret it if she stayed. That was just it, she was afraid of not regretting it, of actually wanting more. But if Ava was waiting for a sign that Sara liked her back then she had gotten it, the girl had pulled her in and she had just told her that it was better if she left, not because she didn’t want her there but because she only wanted her to stay if Ava herself wanted it.  

 

And she wanted it. 

 

She closes the gate to the Time Bureau and turns around.  

 

“Sara,” she utters. "I'm not ashamed," she adds as she walks to the blonde girl with full intent.  

 

Sara turns around to find Ava leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. She welcomes it and reciprocates without hesitation as she holds Ava’s face.  

 

She pulls her in deeper and grips Ava’s hair tightly as she kisses her wantonly.  

 

Sara moves back, pulling Ava to her bed without tearing their lips apart.  

 

Ava moans into Sara’s mouth as the girl begins to unbutton her shirt. They pull back from the kiss to breathe and Sara continues unbuttoning Ava’s shirt.  

 

Ava is stuck between wanting to watch Sara unbutton her shirt and wanting to kiss her. She goes for the second option and leans back in, kissing her intensely.  

 

Sara’s fingers work at the buttons of Ava’s shirt but they aren’t working fast enough and sure enough, she gets frustrated. With a grunt, she pulls roughly at Ava’s shirt, sending the rest of the buttons flying about and finally removing it entirely.  

 

Ava completely ignores her ruined shirt as her hands move under Sara’s shirt to caress her back when she unexpectedly feels rough skin, scar tissue, and she pulls away entirely.  

 

They both try to catch their breaths. Ava recalls Sara’s file again, how she had been part of the League of Assassins and how she had been stuck in Lian Yu, and involved in a dozen other situations that might explain the scars, but she had never seen them, and feeling them was another thing entirely. She felt protective of her almost. She knew they probably didn’t hurt but she could not shake the feeling inside her that made her think she could hurt her just by touching them.  

 

Sara makes sense of the situation in a short time.  _My scars._ She had almost forgotten they were there. She remembered them when she slept with the strange women but she always pretended they were battle scars, the kinds warriors have. Ava was different because she probably knew where they had come from. She imagined the Time Bureau probably had some file of her and Ava knew all about her past. They must have missed the scars though, either that or the feel of them had taken her by surprise even if she had known they were there.  

 

“It’s okay, I’ve made peace with them,” she tells Ava.  

 

She steps forward and takes Ava’s hands gently, she leads them back to her own body, encouraging the woman.    

 

Ava tenderly caresses the skin under the clothing and once she’s comfortable, she leans back in to collide their lips once more.  

 

Sara brings them back to their rhythm. She bites Ava’s lip before turning around and pushing the woman against her bed.  

 

Ava gasps at the action, to which Sara smirks.  

 

She straddles her right away and pulls Ava from her neck to kiss her again. She pushes her tongue inside Ava’s mouth and finds a seeking tongue. They taste each other thoroughly and expertly, their tongues twirling with one another and their lips pressed hard against each other.  

 

Sara gets rid of her shirt and tosses it across the room randomly. She reaches for Ava’s brassiere and the woman removes it on her own and chucks it to the side. Sara does the same with her own bra before leaning down and kissing Ava.  

 

Sara feels as Ava pushes her hips against her, she hears the repetitive moans that escape her mouth as they moisturize each other’s lips.  

 

Sara takes the liberty to trace Ava’s body with her hands, from her jaw down her neck, to her chest and down her abdomen to her navel. Her hand keeps making its way down and when she reaches her pants, she feels the urgency to take them off. She pulls away from the kiss and moves back to get off Ava and make room to do away with the rest of the clothing. She undoes the button on the pants as the woman helps her along and pushes her pants down with her underwear.  

 

Sara smirks a little at the sight of a completely nude Ava in front of her. She follows in her footsteps and removes the rest of her own clothing before straddling her again and leaning in to taste her another time. 

 

Sara slows down the pace and makes it less rash. Then she moves to the side and kisses Ava’s neck.  

 

She feels Ava’s chest against her own, rising and falling rapidly as she nibbles and sucks on her neck.  

 

Ava moans in the process. She feels every part of Sara that she can. Her hands touch Sara’s shoulders, her strong back, her neck, her sides, her muscular arms. One hand makes its way down to her ass and she grabs it, grips it, hard, as she feels Sara’s big luscious lips on her neck along with her tongue and teeth.  

 

Sara adjusts herself by leaning on her left side, somewhat on top of Ava, her leg between Ava’s and vice versa.  

 

Sara’s hand enjoys Ava’s body just as the woman enjoyed hers, it roams from the back of her head where she was gripping her hard down to her breast for a much wanted squeeze before sliding down to where Ava really wants it. 

 

Sara considers for a moment pausing to go get a dildo. She doesn't have one at hand but Gideon could easily make one, but she decides against it. She likes it raw, she likes it with her fingers so she can feel every single bit, so she can feel the cum drip down them and clenching around them.  

 

“Ah! Fuck!” Ava curses when Sara’s fingers reach her sex.  

 

Sara smirks not only at Ava’s cursing, which makes her even hotter but at the fact that the woman is unquestionably drenched and waiting on her.   

 

She pulls back from Ava’s neck just for a second, just to watch Ava as she pushes her first finger inside her.  

 

“Fuck!” Ava curses again.  

 

Sara bites her lip at the beautiful noise. 

 

Ava is a little tight but Sara enjoys the feeling of her pussy around her finger.  

 

She kisses her deeply as she begins a rhythm with her finger. Ava wraps her free leg around Sara’s waist and grinds against her as best she can.  

 

She closes her eyes in pleasure as she lets her inside adjust to Sara’s thick finger.  

 

Ava lets out a long, breathy moan, as Sara slowly dips another digit inside her and while Sara’s cum drips down on Ava’s leg.  

 

Sara picks up the pace of her fingers once they get used to the unfamiliar environment. She sucks on Ava’s neck as she pushes in and out of her. She begins grinding against her leg as well.  

 

Ava keeps getting wetter and wetter, her moans get throatier.  

 

Sara can sense her frustration and she speeds up her thrusting. The woman holds on tighter to her, digging her nails into her ass cheek and back.  

 

Sara curls her fingers inside Ava and the higher pitched moan that escapes her mouth is enough to let Sara know that she has reached her climax. She keeps the motion of her fingers for a bit longer and then pulls out to avoid overstimulation.  

 

Sara leans completely on her side and so does Ava so they face each other. Ava wastes no time in kissing Sara, pulling her closer so she can feel her erect nipples against her own chest.  

 

Sara then lifts her leg over Ava’s side, which Ava grips and lifts a little higher to give herself a better angle as she moves her hand between Sara’s legs and begins massaging her throbbing bundle of nerves.  

 

It’s Sara’s turn to moan now, as she does. They keep their lips locked and their tongues playing with each other. Ava does not want to forget what Sara tastes like for even a second.  

 

She begins massaging Sara’s clit quicker as the girl grips her hair tighter and groans into her mouth.  

 

Sara takes over again before she gets too close to coming, –she doesn’t mind the wait – she lays on her back entirely and pulls Ava on her.  

 

She pushes her fingers inside the woman again and Ava takes the cue. She begins grinding against Sara, she goes slowly, forwards and backwards while pressing down at the same time to push Sara's digits deeper into her cunt.  

 

Ava throws her head back in pleasure as she rides Sara’s fingers. Sara grips Ava’s breast with her other hand and then moves to her ass, helping her along with the rhythm and stimulating her more by griping it and moving it.  

 

Ava’s breathing begins to get sharper. The woman leans down, her hands by Sara’s sides to use the bed to gain momentum as she starts rocking against Sara’s fingers harder and faster, making them pump inside her deeper and harder, hearing the sound of her plentiful cum on them every time they enter her.  

 

She gazes directly into Sara’s eyes as she pleasures herself on her fingers. Sara gazes back and then kisses her harshly right before biting her lip hard and spanking her ass before griping it.  

 

Ava gasps at it all and grimaces at the gratifying pain.  

 

Sara feels as Ava begins to shudder and go faster and faster, slamming into her fingers until she comes, moaning loud and throwing her head back as even more of her fluid pours out of her.  

 

“Ahh...ahh…ahhhh!” she moans as she comes. Right after, she stops her movements and rests her forehead on Sara’s, nearly crashing on her.  

 

Sara smiles as she licks Ava’s lip sensually.  

 

Ava smiles with her eyes closed and she closes the space between them, kissing the blonde again.  

 

Without parting, Ava lifts her hips so Sara can pull out of her, which she does.  

 

Sara breaks the kiss, she slowly brings her fingers up and puts both of them into her mouth. She sucks on them and moans as she shows Ava how much she enjoys the taste of them. She pulls them out once they are sucked clean.  

 

Ava licks her lips at the thrilling sight and Sara smirks. It’s not long before they’re kissing again.  

 

Sara wastes no time before flipping them over. She goes back to Ava’s neck as she had been before.  

 

She bites at her neck to which Ava grips her hair tightly and tilts her body into her. She repeats the action, harder this time. Ava responds with a groan.  

 

Sara kisses down her neck to her chest and once she’s where she wants to be she wraps her lips around Ava’s nipple.  

 

Ava holds on to Sara’s body in any way she can. Sara sucks, licks and squeezes freely, moaning softly at the feel of Ava’s breasts.   

 

She licks her way up from the valley of Ava's breasts up to her lips to kiss her roughly and then returns to delighting on her breasts, moaning with Ava's nipples between her teeth.  

 

Sara really loved women. Everything about them. Their lips, their breasts, the taste of them. There was not a thing about them she disliked. And she liked them every way, any way. And Ava… she was fantastic. Her body was stunning. Long and slim, fit and strong. There was nothing to dislike.  

 

She begins moving down, kissing her way through.  

 

She caresses Ava’s thigh while gripping it as she takes her time reaching her destination.  

 

Ava bites her lip as she anticipates Sara’s tongue on her most sensitive spot.  

 

She feels a little guilty about receiving most of the pleasure but she’ll get to it.  

 

She wraps her legs around Sara’s neck when the girl reaches her center.  

 

Sara instantly latches her lips to Ava’s clit. She sucks hard and licks fast, indulging as much as she desires.  

  

Ava throws her head back, lifts her hips into Sara’s mouth and calls her name in a hoarse moan, “Sara!”  

 

Sara moans at the sound of her name escaping Ava's mouth in that tone. It only encourages her more.  

 

Ava wants to taste her now, this second. She reluctantly pulls Sara away from her cunt to make her look at her.  

 

“I want to taste you, now,” Ava tells her bluntly.  

 

“I’m not done,” Sara states coyly.  

 

“If only there was a way we could both put our tongues to good use,” Ava teases.  

 

Sara chuckles as she adjusts herself, turning upside down so they are sixty-nining.  

 

Ava puts her tongue to work as anticipated and licks at Sara’s clit, Sara matches her by pushing her tongue inside the woman's cunt.  

 

Ava spanks her in response and licks faster, sucks hard.  

 

Sara begins getting closer to her orgasm, all the built up tension and suspense has her soaked and she knows she’s going to come hard, just how she likes it.  

 

Ava is good with her tongue. Sara would not have figured she was the most experienced from her ‘live to work’ demeanor but she really knew how to move that tongue, it was quite strong and unrelenting, steady.  

 

Sara moves her hips in circles while Ava brings her closer and closer to her peak.  

 

Ava changes it up, she hums into Sara’s clit, she bites softly and soon, Sara begins jerking.  

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she curses as she shudders and comes into Ava’s mouth. It gets her higher than she expected, it’s as fulfilling as three orgasms if she could calculate and it’s a decent while before she comes down from it. It’s almost too distracting to allow her to notice when Ava comes again. Almost. She of course makes sure to enjoy the woman while she orgasms with her.  

 

Sara gets off the blonde and turns over so they are face to face again. Their breathing settles down.  

 

They both lay on their sides, their legs tangled with one another.  

 

Ava kisses Sara passionately, she caresses her back, her neck, her thighs and her entire body all round. She wants to find a way to express her feelings with this, she wants Sara to know that this means more than just sex.  

 

Sara’s lips are short of divine and Ava wants nothing more than to feel them over and over again against her own wanting lips.  

 

She pulls Sara closer to her with her nails dug into the blonde's back, trying to bring their bodies as close as possible though they are already skin to skin.  

 

It comforts her to feel that Sara counters her every touch with a tender one of her own. Sara pulls her in closer and kisses her back just as ardently.  

 

They pull away slightly, their foreheads still touching.  

 

“I suppose this kind of relationship is frowned upon by the Time Bureau,” Sara says with a slick smile on her face.  

 

“Absolutely frowned upon,” Ava responds with a chuckle.   

 

“Aren’t you afraid of getting in trouble for disobeying orders?” Sara says, echoing what she told her that day when she saved her from Mallus. 

 

“It was worth it. You are worth it,” Ava responds with a soft tone before both of them lean in to kiss each other again.    

    

They lay there for a while, too tired to do more than kiss but they enjoy it as is. Once they’ve had their momentary fill of each other’s lips, they pull back. 

 

“You can stay the night if you want,” Sara tells her.  

 

Ava smiles, "I'd like that," she answers and simply turns around, facing away from Sara but letting the blonde hold her and spoon her.  

 

Ava touches Sara’s hand with her own, she fidgets with Sara’s fingers for a moment, too timid to interlock them, but Sara is not, so she takes the lead and starts to intertwine their fingers. Ava gladly lets her. 

 

“Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?” Ava dares ask. She doesn’t want to wake up to an empty bed, she feels like it will take away meaning from their night together. She also wants to know how Sara feels about what just happened, where they stand.  

 

Sara smiles and leans in to kiss the back of Ava’s neck as she whispers, “Yeah. Will you?” she asks back. She finds it funny that Ava would ask her the same question she was curious to ask her first. For a change, she wants to open her eyes in the morning and find someone she cares about next to her, she was afraid it would be Ava who would disappear on her.  

 

“Yes, of course,” Ava responds, smiling though Sara can’t see it.  

 

Sara grins at the response and grips Ava’s hand tighter.  

 

Ava allows herself to get comfortable and she closes her eyes, smiling as she lets slumber take over her, knowing that when she wakes up, the beautiful Captain Lance will be there with her.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the rooms are in the Waverider, but lets just assume Sara has her own and that the walls are thick ;)


End file.
